


Coffee War Christmas|咖啡战争圣诞节

by vdb



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Coffee, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdb/pseuds/vdb
Summary: 当Tony意识到他喜欢上Steve后，他发现他已经错过了约Steve出去的机会。





	Coffee War Christmas|咖啡战争圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee War Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073907) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



如果不是因为另一件事，Tony会把这个圣诞节记作“咖啡战争圣诞节”。

咖啡战争正式爆发时Tony并不在场。不过，这绝对是Clint的错。他不应该尝试挑战T'Challa的，因为他是一个国王、一个非常聪明的人、并且有一些显著的优势。

他从Pepper从Sue从Carol那里听说，T'Challa和Clint正在打赌谁能找到世上最好的咖啡（或者大概这样的东西－－Tony没有捉住所有细节）。

尽管他在一生中已经摄取了顶得上几个海洋的咖啡，Tony还没有就咖啡或咖啡机或冲咖啡产生任何强烈的意见。它的味道只取决于客观环境，实验室里的冷咖啡和董事会会议上的咖啡味道不同，而两者跟与Steve一起吃早餐时尝到的咖啡又有很大分别。或许那都是同一品牌的咖啡；是环境的改变才使它尝起来有像天堂或垃圾般的差别。举个例子，如果Steve参与其中的话，一切都变得更明亮、更快乐、更美味。这是一个真实而无可置疑的事实（Tony以科学途径证实了这一点）。

Sue在办公室与Pepper一起安排年末圣诞节假期的大型活动，筹集资金以捐给数个致力帮助世界从行星吞噬者破坏性的入侵中恢复过来的慈善机构。

Tony一边漫不经心地聆听Sue和Pepper商议细节，一边欣然阅览最近的财务报告。过去几个月，他几乎把所有清醒的时间都用来工作，努力让Stark工业重新走上正轨。与行星吞噬者的对抗不完全是那种对大型跨国公司盈亏状况很有帮助的东西。

“你有没有参加约会拍卖的复仇者的名单？”Sue问道，“Johnny一听到就答应了，然后我说服了Ben参加。”

“我们可以指望复仇者为慈善而自愿参与－－我们有一个长长的名单，由Tony领衔主演。”

Tony咧嘴一笑。在约会拍卖那天，他预计他应该会下架，而Rhodey将成为拍卖会的主角。

实际上，他整个计划都在昨晚变得清清楚楚，当他发现自己极度的想念Steve时。自从斯克鲁尔人入侵以来，他们几乎形影不离，这自然是有原因的。好吧，Tony现在知道是什么原因了。如今，他只需要在圣诞节前找个恰当的时机告诉Steve他对他的感觉。他已经有立即开始安排除夕计划的冲动。

他知道Steve对他的感觉。只需昨晚那条讯息便看得出了－－“今天在团队训练时很想你。”Tony差点发回了一段短讯，说他想Steve就像想着呼吸一样。才没有人会对朋友说这样的话！如果他不觉得Steve有同样的感觉，那他也不会冒出了这个念头。

Tony拥有的证据是数年的记忆、照片、讯息、语音邮件，及诸如此类的，全都指向Steve喜欢Tony的假设。见鬼，如果没有那个记者掺和，Steve在紫人事件后绝对会亲吻他，或在他们打败至高智慧后，要不是团队想要庆祝的话。

他在数个场合下几乎吻了Steve或Steve在数个场合下几乎吻了他，这事实足以证明Tony的想法没错，Steve对他有好感，他也对Steve有好感。 Tony的工作导致他们过去三个月的分别，让他清楚明白他现在就应该说点什么，正确地迎接新的一年。

“呃，Tony？”Pepper在门口问道。 “我必须把新加坡那边的主任的通话编排到明天的午餐时间。是那次危机后的跟进－－”

“好吧。”Tony回答。

“那表示我不得不取消你和Steve的午餐。”

Tony叹了口气。这不会发生的，不是吧！怎么又是这样，怎么当他有这么多话对Steve说是才是这样。 “现在已经多少次了？”

“在过去两个月中第五次。他说他会理解，而你可以重新安排时间。”

“这一次改成晚饭吧。明天的。”

Pepper做了个痛苦的表情。“我不知道在新年之前我可不可以这样安排。你晚上的行程都排得密密麻麻。”

“这个周五呢－－？”

“你有一个复仇者派对。”

“等等－－这不可能是年末的节日派对吧？”Tony匆匆寻找日历。他记得早上他走进办公室时，还是在十一月底。

Pepper检查她的平板电脑。“Carol的生日派对。”

 

~~~~~

 

“没错，我们决定临时为Carol举办生日派对，”Jan说。“我知道这不是她的生日，但我们想让她振作起来。”

Tony在Stark大厦转角处的一家咖啡店遇到Jan。Jan是那个戴着红色针织帽，帽子有白色大绒球和白色驯鹿图案，周围放着一堆购物袋的人，很容易找到她。他滑坐在她对面的座位上。

她往她的咖啡吹一口气来冷却它。“顺便一提，Carol知道此事的，如果你担心这点的话。星期五八点，队伍大部分人还有复仇者后援和跟随他们的都会到来，“她回答说。“Clint和我想制造一个真正的盛宴。”

“队伍大部分人？”

Jan做了一张鬼脸。“Hank不去－－他得在某处解决自己的问题。”她啜一口咖啡，耸了耸肩。“Bruce多半也不去－－他正在经历在噪音下神经过敏的阶段。”

“是的，不是一件好事。”

“所以周五的计划就这样了。你会去的，对吧？”

“绝对不会错过。”

然后Jan在桌子上探过身子耳语道，像是他们被暗中监视似的。“拜托你，别说任何跟咖啡有关的事。”

“什么？”

“嘘。”她环视咖啡店。 “只要你在派对上绝口不提咖啡，Carol和我会永远对你感恩不尽。大厦里的每个人都已经－－”她摆了摆手。 “总之不要。”

他怀疑地注视着她。 “跟Steve有关吗？”

“Steve不经常在那里。Fury和Hill叫他到神盾局帮忙。”她检查她的手机。“我得走了。星期五到那里，好吗？”她跳起来，抓住自己的袋子，走了出去。

“好的。”

一个小时后，他想起他忘了问Cap是否会参加派对。等等，他当然会在那里。在行星吞噬者的入侵后，Steve终于同意接任复仇者联盟的领袖一位，而Tony只需问了几十次。加上，正如Tony所想的那样，Steve在这方面表现十分出色。此外Steve是住在大厦中的复仇者之一。如果他不在那里的话会很奇怪。

Steve一定要在那里－－他们还有很多事要谈。

 

~~~~~

 

为了确保Tony不会在派对上迟到－－Pepper把他踢出办公室，递了几袋零食给他，还有一辆车载他到大厦。他准时到达，看见Clint和Rhodey在旧舞厅里四处移动家具。 Carol正在挂装饰物，然后她调皮地在Rhodey的头上放了一个花环。

Clint没有抬头看着Tony，只说，“把食物放进厨房。”

Rhodey向他微笑。“嘿，Tony。”

“我本来可以包办这一切的，”Tony说。“及专业的布置。”

Clint发出一声嗤笑。“这应该是一个有趣的派对，而不是某种企业包办的盛事。 我们这次只玩卡拉OK，没有扑克牌。“他向Rhodey瞥一眼，后者正盯着房间角落的钢琴。 “我猜这是因为Jan不想再玩扑克时输掉，不过只有你跟我知道就好了。”

“嗯。”参与派对筹划的某人暗地里热爱卡拉OK，而他打赌那人不会是Rhodey或Carol。

“Rhodes，你认为我们可不可以让浩克搬一些家具？”

Rhodey翻了个白眼，引起Tony的注意。“不可以。”

Tony把零食放在餐桌上，就在橱柜上两台咖啡机的正对面。咖啡机两边都放了一袋袋咖啡粉和咖啡豆，还有玻璃杯、马克杯、糖浆瓶、调酒器、及看起来像电动打泡器的东西并列两侧。一个标有“在此投票”的大盒子也在橱柜上，旁边摆放着一堆不同颜色的筹码。

“这是什－－”

Jan从水槽那边转过身来，向Tony大幅度地打手势，叫他闭嘴。“我们不谈及咖啡搏击俱乐部，Tony！我提醒过你的。”

他走向咖啡机。“如果我想要咖啡了怎么办？”

“跟我一样，在街口转角处那里买。”她把盘子和碗排列好。“现在给我离开那里，然后帮我填满这些。”

Tony对派对的标准与他队友的有点不同，但这种派对并不坏。几个月里他终于第一次在任务之外见到他的朋友，加上Jan做的螃蟹蘸酱味道一流。尽管对Tony而言现在更像是一场在大厦中随便坐，观看Clint跟电子产品搏斗的活动。

他不能袖手旁观任由Clint摧毁一台完全无辜，除了在复仇者大厦中存在以外没有做错任何事的机器。“你在－－”

Clint举起双手。“很好，你接手。”

Clint跺着脚走，Jan则留在他身边。 “Steve在哪里？”他问道。

她耸耸肩。“他说他参加神盾局会议后会过来。”

Tony将一些配件卡好，连接最后几根电线，然后测试屏幕。卡拉OK机准备好上场了。

“听起来他最近经常在神盾局。”

“你不知道吗？我还以为你们俩亲密无间。”

Tony扫一扫牛仔裤，站了起来。自从行星吞噬者侵袭以来他很少执行任务，即管如此他还是有和Steve见面几次，但是汇报会议和昆式战斗机上的旅程并不是与人叙旧的好机会。出于某种原因，Steve一直坚持要跟他吃顿午饭。 Tony应该在下班前重新安排时间的。

派对过了几小时，有人试用卡拉OK机是不可避免的。 Tony坐在一旁与Rhodey和Hank谈论蚂蚁。不知道为什么，他们与Hank一起时最终总会谈论蚂蚁。 Jan滑步走向那机器前，Luke跟随在她身后。

“嘿，伙计们，表演时间到了！”她开始唱出“我想和某人共舞”[1]，以及往Hank的方向的眨眼和抖动臀部。

Tony对卡拉OK又爱又恨，现在绝对是倾向恨的一面。 Hank看起来像是想沉入地板中。Rhodey逃走了，说要“在Jan叫我去找Carol前找到她。” Tony想，他们是何时开始的？

然后见鬼的Steve到底在哪里？ Tony视察那群复仇者、复仇者后援和复仇者的朋友。 Steve本应该准时八点钟到达这里的，那才是Steve会做的事。

终于，Steve到达了。 Tony慢动作观看着Steve进来，他穿着牛仔裤和蓝色毛衣，身后还有一小群神盾局特工。他在特工当中认出了Jimmy Woo和Jasper Sitwell，但是记不起在Steve身边的金发女性。他也不喜欢这个女人这样紧贴Steve身旁。

Jan轻推他一下。 “那人是Sharon－－她是一位新的神盾局特工。Cap和她的工作关系很密切。“

Tony眯起眼睛。他们的工作关系有多密切？有他与Steve的合作关系这么密切吗？

“他们正在约会，”Jan补充说。 “这样不是很好吗？Cap的生活中需要一点快乐－－自从行星吞噬者那事以来，他一直都心情低落。“

Tony的头以令人眩晕的速度转向Jan。不好意思，但是Steve只能和一个人约会，而那个人是他。他回头看着Steve，Sharon正递了一杯咖啡给他，他们开始在人群中穿梭。 Steve甚至没有瞥过Tony一眼，或者他这边的方向，或是房间这侧。

他会不会想错了？ Steve一直都愿意和Tony一起吃午餐，或是练习对打，或深夜时在图书馆谈天。这是只属于他们的。

为什么Steve完全忽视了远处在钢琴旁，黑暗的、房间的灯光照不到的角落里坐着的他？就像Steve连看也看不到他一样。

他错愕地坐着，错过了下一首卡拉OK歌曲。一分钟前，他幸福至极的想像Steve成为他的新男友。这一刻，他突然变成了上周的垃圾。他确切地知道Steve在房间里的位置，他去了哪里，他在跟谁说话。就似是Tony生命中的磁石。

笑得上气不接下气的Carol扑上了Tony旁边的钢琴凳。她用肩膀轻推他。 “来吧，我唱了一首，轮到你了。”

“我没关系的，Carol。”他说。他迅速对这个派对失去了所有兴趣。

“其他人都有在唱，Tony。Jan！给Tony找一首歌。”Carol命令道。

Jan挑的歌是最糟糕的选择，当Tony认出前奏和那句歌词时想－－“ _有人说你交了个新女友_...”Tony一直都喜欢“独自起舞”[2]，但不是现在。然而人群继续煽动他唱歌。

他转向钢琴，弹奏几个音符，希望能通过他的魅力逃过唱歌的命运。 Jan，那个叛徒，重播了这首歌，并期待地向他点点头。他离开这里的唯一方法就是顺从她，就像以前他的父母在派对上招呼朋友时赶走他一样。

情况变得更糟了－－随着歌曲前进，他开始引吭高歌，歌词在他胸中回荡，在他的耳际响起，直至它盖过了整个派对、观众，除了失落和绝望之外的一切。

“ _我就在角落里看着你亲吻她_...”泪水涌上眼睛，快要变成大雨倾盆而下。“ _我就在这里，你为什么看不见我_ ？”

每句歌词都卡在他的喉咙里，他的手指在发抖，像一个着魔的人般唱下去。“ _我已付出所有，但我不是你带回家的女孩_ 。”

幸好，他在化成一个水坑前终于唱完了这首歌。“ _我继续独自跳舞_ 。”

他深呼吸一口气，转头看着人群。所有人都为他的演出热烈地鼓掌喝彩。还有Steve，他在那里站着，脸上是一副错愕的表情，他永远在场的朋友Sharon就在他身旁。

“喔！我们再给Tony多一点掌声！谁料你还有这一手？”Jan喊道。 “下一个！你！”她指着Thor。

Tony把他的额头放在钢琴键上，Carol打着圈轻揉他的背部。 Rhodey提着饮料冲过去。 “你没事吧，Tony？”他问道。

在房间的另一边，Clint对T'Challa发火，“我说，我的西雅图特制烘烤咖啡比你的馊水要好，不管你为它付了多少钱。”

T'Challa高傲地站直，展现他傲人的身高。 “我不需要为我的瓦干达咖啡付钱，但我选择这样做来支持我国的农民。”

Clint摇了摇头。 “总而言之，那种咖啡肯定有什么问题。我的咖啡绝对领先。”

Tony抬起头，与Rhodey四目相接，对方做了个口形－－“别问。”

一如既往地乐于助人的Vision加入他们的争论。 “我参考了纽约普通消费者可从贸易所得的各种咖啡的大量评论，尤其曼哈顿一带，经过获得的数据与产品销量互相参照，我判定为最好的咖啡是一种在进口商店出售的哥伦比亚混合咖啡－－”

Clint和T'Challa都皱起了眉头。 “说话不如行动，机器人，”Clint说。 “你知道该怎么做的－－设好咖啡机，提供咖啡，然后让团队投票选出他们的最爱。”

“我不是机器人－－”

“没错，如果你决定挑战我们的咖啡，你必须证实你的说法。”T'Challa说。

“哦，太好了，现在我们要重新投票了，”Rhodey抱怨道。 “我从来没有喝过这么多咖啡。”

“来吧，Tony，”Carol敦促着说。 “我们去图书馆。”她用头示意Rhodey跟随他们。

当他们到达图书馆时，Tony已经镇定起来了。他完全没有看过去Steve那边，一次也没有，没有看Steve是否注意到他没有在看他。该死的，仅仅是提起Steve，他就变成一个不安的五年级生了。他扑腾倒在壁炉前的沙发上。

“刚才是怎么回事，Tony？”Carol问。

Tony摇摇头，一个通用的“我不想谈”的表示。Carol瞥了Rhodey一眼，他摇头向她表示“不要”。之后，他们试着讲述一些训练中的有趣的故事使他振作起来。

“你想回家吗，Tony？”当Rhodey说完一个关于Clint脸朝下摔倒的故事，令Tony嘴角微微勾起时，他终于问道。

“当然。”

他很乐意回家，在家中他再也不需要离开，而且可以忘记这个派对曾经发生过。

 

~~~~~

 

凌晨三点钟，Tony盯着他卧室的天花板，尝试理解派对上发生过的事情。对了，很好，他明白整个咖啡比赛是什么了。非常疯狂。对于Carol和Rhodey在一起感到惊喜和高兴。对于Steve有一个女朋友感到困惑和懊恼。一个大家都知道，但懒得告诉他的女朋友。

“告诉我，Steve和Sharon有什么关系？”他在电话上问Rhodey。

“Tony，现在是凌晨三点，”Rhodey困倦地回答。“你今晚喝了多少咖啡？”

“我不是在说咖啡。我在问关于Steve的事。”

Rhodey大声打了个哈欠。“我不知道，Tones。我不和Steve谈这些事的。”

“Jan说他们在约会。”

“Tony，大家认为他们在约会。我不知道Steve事实上是否和她在约会。你现在为什么不是和Steve通话？你不是所有事情都会跟他聊的吗？问一问他那个所谓的女友。”

“我想和Carol说话。”

“我爱你，就像是爱亲兄弟一般，Tony，但我现在得挂电话了。”

Tony深呼吸了一口。好的。那么，他想错了关于Steve的事。非常错。这很容易处理－－他只需忘记他所有的感觉并埋葬一切记忆。在那方面他是专家。反正这从一开始就只是个妄想。

但如果Steve离开复仇者加入神盾局怎么办？

他无法接受。

 

~~~~~

 

Tony花了大半个周六怨忿地想着这件事，直到Rhodey带着外卖，DVD电影和Carol出现。

他们看见Tony盯着他的笔记本电脑。“所以她就是Sharon，”Tony对着没有回应的神盾数据库说。“Steve的女朋友。”

Sharon Carter算是一位神盾局精英，与传说中的Peggy Carter有血缘关系。她的义父是Jack Fury，当她向神盾局学院交上申请时，几乎得到所有嚎叫突击队队员的推荐。从那以后她赢得了数十个奖项和嘉奖。她的设计是完美的Steve诱饵－－高瘦，金发碧眼，体态健壮，讨厌九头蛇。她应该也喜欢棒球和摩托车。

“你在假设。”Carol责备他。

“我无法想象任何更适合Cap的人。”Tony说。

他瞥见Carol几乎阻止不到自己打他的冲动。她最后只翻了个白眼。“和Steve谈一谈，Tony。”

“嘿，我们看电影吧！”Rhodey建议，向他们摇着光盘。

 

~~~~~

 

到了周一，Tony对于Steve和Sharon约会的原因已有一个大致上可行的理论。“这都是Maria Hill的错，”Tony抱怨道。“她特地撮合Steve和那个Carter，这样她就可以引诱他为神盾局工作。”

“呃，Tony。”Pepper说。她坐在他的对面，专注于她正在阅读的什么报道。她把头发夹在耳后，使她的圣诞老人耳环摇曳着。

“这是Hill一直想要的－－Steve为神盾局和Fury工作，因为她不喜欢复仇者联盟，而Cap看起来像一个忠于公司的人。”他在办公椅上来回滑动，回想起Hill曾试图阻止复仇者的所有方法。

“Tony，Steve不会比你更喜欢Maria Hill。他有很多机会为神盾局工作，但还没有接受过。为什么他的女友为神盾局工作会让他想为神盾局工作？”

Tony在椅子上后仰。从逻辑上说，他知道Pepper是对的。但他看见他们在一起，和整群神盾局人员在派对中。要是Steve的心在别的地方，他为什么会想留在复仇者联盟？

“你有没有跟Steve谈过这件事？”Pepper问道，挑起眉毛。

“没有。”他承认。

“Cap是你最好的朋友之一－－过去三个月你一直都想和他吃顿午饭。你就和他一起吃午饭，顺便问问他的女朋友。如果Steve要求在这里跟你见面，你才应该担心－－那时候你就知道他要离开了。”

Tony直挺挺地坐着。 “什么？”

Pepper连忙收回她的话。 “Steve没说要见面！ 但你们应该尽快一起吃顿午饭－－上周我打电话与他重新安排时间时，他听起来有点伤心和失落。”

“那就空出我的日程吧。”

 

~~~~~

 

第二天，Tony决定拜访一下大厦，希望他能找到Steve。有人在门厅周围串起了冷杉叶花圈和装饰，并在门口贴上了卡片。他经过门旁两部精制的咖啡机和一部浓缩咖啡机，明显是应放在厨房的。没有人能提及咖啡搏击俱乐部，对了。

Bruce，Jan和Clint在主会议室里谈话。 “嘿，Tony。”Jan说，挥手叫他加入他们。

“那么，派对上－－”Clint说起。 Jan用肘撞他一下。“哦，得了吧，你也想知道发生了什么事。Carol什么都不肯告诉我们。”

“派对怎么了？”Tony问道。

“Steve到达后整个情绪崩溃的场面，”Clint指出。 “你像是对着啤酒哭或怎样的。让所有人都很不舒服。”

“你几乎与T'Challa开战，就为了－－”

Jan跺了跺脚，向他做个口形。 “别说。”

Bruce问道，“所以，你和Cap是不是因为某种原因而出现不和？”

“是啊，自从行星吞噬者和Cap接管复仇者之后，你们几乎没有联系。Steve不想谈论这事。”Clint看着Jan和Bruce，寻求他们的附和。“我们想知道你和Steve有没有在什么东西上发生争执。在行星吞噬者那事之前，你总是和Steve形影不离。现在，什么都没有，没有，还是没有。”

“我有一家公司要管理，你知道的。”

“团队的大部分人都忙于其他责任。只有你似是突然人间蒸发了，”Bruce补充说。 “Cap一直－－呃，你只会过来这里执行任务，他看起来对此并不高兴。”他耸了耸肩。 “他一开始有问起你，但过了一会后好像放弃了，因为其他人也没见过你。”

“也许有其他原因？”Jan问道。“当我说Steve交了个女友时，你似乎很难过－－”

“就是这样！”Clint吹起口哨，声音长而低沉。 “你看，我们一直都认为你在生他的气，不是因为你钻不进他的裤子内而心烦[3]，”Clint说。 “显然，我们错了。你完全爱上他了，我们只差某日发现你一面拔着花瓣，一面说他爱我他不爱我。”

Tony瞪着Clint。“我没有心烦着Steve－－随便你。”他举起双手。“我的意思是－－Steve帮助神盾局是否仍然可以领导复仇者？难道复仇者不应该是他优先考虑的吗？”

Bruce发出一声叹息。“你疯了，Stark。”

Jan把手放在Tony的手臂上。“说真的，Tony，你认为Steve会永远等你吗？”

Tony交叉着双臂。“我只是觉得他应该和比神盾特工更好的人约会。”

“听起来Cap是否在跟人约会才是真正的问题。”Clint友善地指出。

“我没说过这是真正的原因－－我不在乎跟Steve约会的是谁。我对他不感兴趣，”Tony说道。“我只是不想他为神盾局工作。”

当然，那是Steve走进会议室的最佳时机。他看了看周围，大家都板着脸抬起头来。 “呃，Thor想知道有没有人有空陪练对打。我，呃，在神盾局有工作，不能－－”

“乐于奉陪。浩克有好一段时间没有随心所欲闹一闹了，”Bruce步向大门时说道。“告诉他我正在过去。”

Steve摆弄着他的盾牌。“那－－那问题就解决了。”令人惊讶的是，Steve溜出了会议室，甚至没有看过Tony一眼。

Tony想过要跟着他。他在门口犹豫了，考虑他应否跟随Steve。Steve走向走廊时看起来不太友善。而且Tony需要回去Stark工业－－他在下午有不少会议，以及傍晚要试穿晚礼服。

不过，他真的应该找个时候与Steve谈一谈。

 

~~~~~

 

Pepper腾不出时间让他尽早有空与Steve吃午餐或晚餐，甚至一起吃顿早餐。“距离圣诞节还有两周半－－几天后就是慈善晚会，然后是除夕。你的日程已满－－我什么都不能改，而且我还未问Steve和尝试在一间过得去的餐厅订位。”

“Pepper。”

“我不会指点你怎样用你那套盔甲，不要指点我如何编排你的日程。”

“我以前没有遇过这些问题－－”

“那时你告诉我把复仇者联盟放在最优先。当公司出现一个不好的季度时，你告诉我Stark工业优先。今年，你很受慈善机构的欢迎，然后还有公司派对－－”

“好了！好了！我明白。”Tony厉声说道。他闭上了眼睛，想到Steve在某个没有他的地方玩得开心。跟其他人。不再当他的朋友。

他已经放弃了Steve和他不仅仅作为朋友的希望，但现在情况变得更糟了－－Steve可能不会继续当他的朋友和队友。

他到底能扔多少钱来清空他的日程，才终于可以和Steve吃上一顿被严重延迟的午餐？他必须找出一个解决方法，即使这意味着在大厦里扎营等待Steve。

“啊，Tony，最后一个问题。”

“什么？”

“为什么复仇者在过去的一周在咖啡、咖啡供给和咖啡设备上花费了近2000美元？会计部想知道。”

 

~~~~~

 

“我在这里检查厨房改装。”Tony走进大厦的厨房时宣布道。

“好的，Tony。”Steve回答。他正在火炉那边煮燕麦片，几乎没有看过Tony。

复仇者经过几年的艰苦生活后，逼切的需要厨房改装。譬如说，旧的冰箱对于团队来说严重地过小，需要以一个更大的型号取代。但这代表他们要划掉一些橱柜和柜台，接着代表他们得移动炉子。 Pepper跟他说这是一件很复杂的事情。

在纽约市上午五点的日光下，厨房改装看起来不错。 Tony其实应该多开几盏灯，这样才能看得更清楚。外面依然有点灰暗，而Steve只开了两三盏灯，可能是为了节省电力什么的。

“厨房看起来不错。”Tony重复道。

“确实如此，谢谢你的改装。“Steve说。当安德鲁斯姐妹在扬声器中唱着圣诞歌时，他正在煎他的培根和炒鸡蛋。

跟以往Tony碗中的豆腐和Steve整杯的生鸡蛋相比，是有点不同的早餐。 Steve仍然是站着吃早餐和读报纸的。

Tony站在柜台旁摆弄餐巾。他想说些什么，什么都好，但这次失败了。他们一起吃过很多顿早餐，Steve每次都会听他说话，不会看自己的报纸。天啊，Tony想把那份报纸从Steve的手中撕下来，问一问他们之间突然出了什么问题。

“我不介意你和Sharon约会。”他说。

“什么？”Steve问道，从报纸后抬起头来。

“Sharon－－你和她约会没关系－－又不像是Maria Hill聘请她勾引你离开复仇者似的。她是个好人。”

Steve眨了几下眼睛。“我不－－”

“我的意思是，我猜你想离开复仇者的话我可以理解。是钱的问题吗？因为我可以给你更多钱。还是员工福利－－我不认为神盾局能胜过我们的重症医疗保险－－是卧室家具，对吧？只要你说一声，我就可以改造这个地方。还是你想找一个更好的位置？”

“Tony，我不会离开复仇者，”Steve坚定地说。“你为什么会这样想？”

“哦，你知道的，不少人在说着什么。”Tony耸了耸肩。

Steve揉着他的脸，然后叹了口气。“你在斯克鲁尔人入侵后一直站在我这一方，还有许多次你都相信着我，为什么我会想离开复仇者？”

“因为世事多变？”Tony提出。“人经常会改变自己的制服和队伍。顺便一提，你穿上神盾的制服看起来会很棒－－那件深蓝色的东西和那些装备武器和手机的什么皮带。”

Steve将他的报纸折合。“你喝过咖啡了吗？”

“我在两个小时前喝过咖啡，我想。整个晚上我都有点记不清－－我一直在为公司设计一架新的无人机。”

“你最后一次吃东西是什么时候？”

Tony皱起眉头。“我－－我不知道。我昨晚有个公司活动－－”

“坐下。”Steve走向冰箱，去取更多的鸡蛋和培根。

“你不用－－”

Steve对他笑了，感觉就像是几年内的第一次。“你看起来应该需要一些食物。”

Steve突然变得和蔼的态度令Tony感到有点焦急。好像他们之间也许不是真的有问题，或者从来也没有问题。 Steve正在给他做早餐，没什么特别，但那是Steve会做的。他坐在吧台椅子上，看着准备工作的Steve，好比看着在大都会艺术博物馆中悬挂的杰作。

但是那列长长的咖啡机、两台浓缩咖啡机以及多袋堆积如山的咖啡豆引起了他的注意。他在一个半星期前见过的机器已经成倍增加，并霸占了隔壁的台面和一张桌子。“发生了什么事？”

Steve把一盘炒蛋和培根推向他。 “说真的，你不会想知道。我也试着置身局外。“

“谢谢你的早餐，Cap。”Tony说。

他们听着音乐吃东西过了几分钟，直到Steve吃完他盘子上的食物。 “呃，Tony，我知道你就是过来看看厨房－－你是个很忙的人。但是，呃，是不是我做了什么？或说了什么？”

“怎么了？”Tony问道，视线移离他美味的炒蛋，抬头往上看。 “我不明白。”

Steve把重心由一只脚移到另一只脚，看着Tony以外厨房里的每一件东西，脸上露出了痛苦的表情。“你一直都慷慨于花时间在复仇者上。当你叫我担任领袖时，我那时候不知道你打算离开－－”

“我不会离开复仇者联盟。”

Steve是一个肩膀宽阔，会引起周围所有人注意的男子。但Tony几乎能发誓他看到注射血清前的Steve站在他面前，紧张又犹豫。

Steve深吸了一口气。“Tony，自从你把我从冰中救出来后，我们一直都是朋友。但最近－－”

Tony靠近了Steve。“是的？”

“你为什么要避开团队？”

“你为什么和Sharon约会？”

Steve往后退，他把头歪向一边。“Sharon跟你避开我有关吗？”

“你以为我在避开你？你为什么这样想？”

“你已经取消了我们的对打训练，我们没再在任务后谈话－－”Steve的声音变得嘶哑。“我不知道哪里出了问题。是不是我做了什么－－”

Tony把手伸向Steve。他的手只差一英寸不到就能－－

“嘿！”Clint滑入厨房时喊道。 “你们投票了没？”

Tony转过身瞪着Clint，觉得有点想杀人。“投票？”他冷冰冰地问。他从没有像现在这般想完全铲除自己的队友。

“是的－－投给你最喜欢的咖啡。”Clint往那长排的咖啡机挥着手。“还有一些你可以投票的东西－－普通咖啡还是浓缩咖啡，自制还是零售，牛奶还是奶油，砂糖还是代糖。Hank有一张极大的电子数据表，里面包含了所有细节。”他在一部咖啡机上戳了下，并在刻度盘上调了咖啡浓度。

Steve皱起眉头。 “Clint－－这对你来说不是有点早吗？”

“早起的鸟儿才会赢得咖啡比赛，”Clint欢快地回答。“还要顺带一提，Tony－－不要听取Steve对咖啡的看法。他喜欢二战时的速溶黑咖啡。”

Tony向Steve挑起一边的眉毛，他耸耸肩。“它很方便，尝起来像咖啡，而且大多数情况下都是热的。”

Carol漫步进入厨房，一面打哈欠一面以手指刷过她的头发。“今天早上满座了。”她注意到。

他与Steve之间那段世界上最有意思的私人对话就此作罢，多亏了团队在骇人地早的时候降临到厨房里。他疲惫地看着Steve，对方在原位动也不动。由于他还需回去Stark工业，Tony正式地没有时间了。

“稍后再叙旧，Steve？”他问道，他恳求地睁大双眼。

“当然。”Steve回答。

“你打算带你的女朋友陪同你参加派对吗，Cap？”Clint调笑道。“Sharon真的很有趣－－神盾局才配不起她。”

Steve把他的盘子放在水槽里。“我晚点会清理的。”他出去时喃喃道。Tony坐在柜台后困惑不解，试图弄清楚发生了什么事。

Carol用手肘挤开Clint，向他发出嘶嘶声，“Cap没有和Sharon在约会，白痴。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“Bobbi昨天告诉我。”Carol厉声反驳道。

“Bobbi从没跟我说过什么！”

“她可能没有机会说，因为你说的一切都只跟咖啡相关。”

Tony跳起来想要跟着Steve。但他刚刚错过了他－－哪里都没有Steve的迹象。他叫道JARVIS追查他，但Steve早已离开了房子。

 

~~~~~

 

最终没有复仇者圣诞派对－－取消了，因为邪恶大师抓住有史以来最坏的时机宣布他们征服世界的企图。整队都抱怨着进行战斗和战后清理，几乎每个人在假日都有自己的计划，但全被邪恶大师打断了。

当他们终于制服了邪恶大师后，Tony问Steve，“有时间喝杯咖啡吗？”

Steve发出一声痛苦的呻吟。“别跟我提咖啡。Clint和T'Challa已经决定把比赛延续到新年。”

“那就在其他地方做别的事，你和我两人？”

“给我几分钟时间跟Hill说一说。”

在Tony与Steve能制定好计划之前，Rhodey提醒他，他们和Carol要在几个小时后前往Rhodey的家过圣诞节。“如果我们留下来等他，我们可能会被困在这里，直到我们能安排新的航班。”Rhodey指出。

Tony在战斗和任务期间一直在赌博，但这将会是他至今注码最高的赌博－－一场他应该有把握的赌博，因为Steve早前已露了底牌。如果他是对的话，这会是他度过最好的圣诞节。如果他错了，他在假期中会孤身一人，而且会错过Rhodes母亲好吃的巧克力波本核桃派。

“Rhodey－－你们不如自己去吧。”

“什么？ 要是我把你独自一人留下来的话，我妈绝对不会放过我。”

“我不会独自一人的。”Carol会很高兴能独占Rhodey（除了那六个宠爱他的侄女和侄子）。

一小时后，Steve完成了对Hill的汇报，带着懊恼和不快的神色走出来。但是他看到Tony的那一瞬间马上高兴起来。“Carol告诉我你可能很快就要走了，我不知道你还会不会在这里。”

Tony跳起了一下，自己终于能独占Steve的想法使他觉得飘飘然。“那么，我还欠了你上周的早餐。”

“哦？”Steve笑得更灿烂了。

“我们梳洗一下，然后找个地方吃饭。”

“Cap，可不可以给我一分钟的时间？”Sharon她跑向他们问道。

尽管Tony有不少把握，还是被突如其来的恐惧命中红心。他仍然不知道Steve想对他说什么，而如果神盾局希望留他下来帮忙，他可能再过一周或更长的时间都不会知道。

“仅仅一分钟。Tony和我正要出去吃饭。”Steve说。

干得好，Steve！ Tony挺直身子，感觉心中的恐惧渐渐消退。

“你忘了签这个。”Sharon拿着平板电脑向他挥一挥。“哦，这就是着名的Tony Stark吗？”她伸出手来跟Tony握手。“Cap经常提起你。”她眨了眨眼，当Steve在平板电脑上查看着报告时偷偷向Tony耳语道，“他提起你的次数这么多，有人可能会觉得他钟情于你。”

“钟情于我？”

“不是我的原话。”她神秘地补充道。她拿过Steve递给她的平板电脑。 “谢了，Cap。假期后再见！”

Steve把盾牌挂到他的背上。“和你比谁更快回到大厦？”

Tony得意地笑。“或者我可以让你搭便车，你就能把这辆可笑的神盾摩托车留在这里。”

“成交。”

“这是个约会。”

Steve的笑容像是太阳般耀眼。 “这是个约会。”

 

~~~~~

 

他们最终在一个通宵营业的饭店里聊了好几个小时，什么都说一通，Tony自从他们上次共进晚餐后再没有笑得这么多了。他靠回自己的座位上，欣赏着其他餐桌和墙壁上众多的一品红和花圈，还有柔和的圣诞歌曲在饭店播放着。他无法想象还能在一个更完美的地方和Steve一起。

在吃完第三块苹果派后，Steve承认说，“你知道吗，我以为你要离开复仇者了。”

“不是－－等等－－你为什么会这样想？”Tony惊讶地回答。

“过去三个月里你很少出现，而且我们一直都不能约出来吃午饭。Pepper告诉我你的公司遇到了麻烦，我想你可能要专注于此。”

Tony点点头，喝了一口他的黑咖啡。“好吧，我接下来就会全职回来。是时候了－－我很想念大家。”

“大家？”

“老实说，我有时候还是希望把Clint和Hank踢出地球，但有一个人我最想念。”

“只有一个人？”

暖和的餐厅，优质的咖啡和世上最好的人作伴给了Tony他所需要的勇气。加上Steve热切的笑容。他深深地呼吸一口气。 “我想你，就像我想呼吸一样，Steve。”

Steve握住他的手。 “我也想你，就像我想呼吸一样，Tony。”

“我在一个月前就想约你一起吃午餐，然后告诉你了。但是，你知道的。”Tony耸耸肩。

Steve哼了一声。 “如果我知道你以为我在和Sharon在约会，我会在派对上对你说清楚。”

“呃，都已成往事了。我想我要告诉Pepper我不能参加慈善约会拍卖。”

Steve捏了捏Tony的手。“我本来打算对你出价。用我所有的积蓄－－只为了和你单独在一起，那时候请你跟我约会。”

“哇，Pepper和Sue会很失望。我们原本可以筹集到非常多钱－－我不会让任何人出价比你高。”Tony举手示意结帐。 “我是一个慷慨的人，回到大厦后我会任由你告诉我你有多想念我。”

Steve大口喝完他的咖啡。“嗯，我们应该替团队多买一点这个。”

“这咖啡很好喝。”Tony赞同道。“等等－－你在计划什么事情。”

“咖啡比赛已经持续了很长时间。”Steve回答。 “你不会明白的。过去一个月里，整天，每一天都是这样。我是唯一一个除了咖啡之外还能尝到任何东西的人。”

“你打算把所有咖啡都换成这个？”

“没错－－所有人直到圣诞节后才会回到大厦。”

“接着－－？”

“观赏Clint和T'Challa发疯。”

“哈哈哈哈， 你告诉他们时我想要在场。”Tony笑了起来。

他们在餐厅外第一次接吻，是一个温柔、甜蜜的吻，他们的鼻子相碰，让Tony感觉自己重新成了十四岁时献出初吻的男孩。他们在下一个街区的交叉路口再次接吻。第三个吻发生在交叉路口的另一端，然后他们手牵手一起步行回到大厦。

当他们在路上等待着过马路时，Tony记起他没有取消他要携伴参加的新年预约。嗯，Steve、旅行、被雪困在一家豪华的滑雪度假村里，在熊熊火焰前喝着热咖啡。有史以来最好的计划。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1]-- Whitney Houston的“I wanna dance with somebody”
> 
> [2]-- 瑞典歌手Robyn的“Dancing on my own”，文中出现的歌词分别是“Somebody said you got a new friend”、“I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her、“I'm right over here, why can't you see me”、“I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home”、“I keep dancing on my own”
> 
> [3]-- 钻进他的裤子，原文是“get in his pants”，暗指想要上了某人，不过我认为直译已经能表达出这句的神髓


End file.
